


regretospective

by associate



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Consent Issues, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Morning After, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate
Summary: Faithreallyisn't in the mood for this particular conversation, though he should’ve expected Billy to pry after he ditched him at the party last night. Hopefully Billy moves on to some other inane topic.“Soooooo, didja have fun last night?” Or not. Best to get it over with.“I had sex.”“Wow!” Billy clutches his heart in mock scandal. “As expected, pretty boys are truly dangerous, saying such things with a blank expression.” Something sharpens in his expression for a split second. “But-! That doesn’t answer my question.”
Relationships: Faith Beams & Billy Wise
Kudos: 11





	regretospective

**Author's Note:**

> to expand a bit on the warnings: faith goes along with sleeping with some rando he runs into at a party. while he consented to it before they put any significant pressure on him, he didn't agree to do so out of any desire to have sex with them. the act itself and the events leading up to it are not depicted, but are alluded to after the fact. this takes place while they're still attending the academy. it's platonic but you can read it as pre-feibiri if so inclined
> 
> faith's attitude toward his groupies has some ... concerning implications so i wanted to write a bit on that. unbeta'd and unedited bc i did this instead of paying attention to my zoom lecture

Faith can’t tell if the pounding in his skull is from a headache or from elsewhere. It only intensifies as he squeezes his eyes shut tighter. The pounding solidifies into sound, into the staccato of a fist rapping against the door.

“ _Hey!_ How’s my favorite DJ?”

On second thought, it might be a headache. He’d wait for his roommate to open the door, but considering how _loud_ Billy is being, he’s probably already gone out for the day. Faith holds down a sigh and calls out, his voice cracking from disuse. “Not in the mood for it. Text me later.”

The knocking thankfully ceases, and Faith can imagine the exaggerated thoughtful expression he’s sure Billy must be sporting. He can also imagine what Billy will say next but, well, nobody can blame him for trying.

“Hmm _mmmm_ ” and yeah, there it is, “No can do, DJ! Could I really call myself your bestie if I left you to languish in your time of need?”

Any other time, Faith might’ve responded with a snappy comeback (or at least have thought of one), but he wasn’t exaggerating when he had said he wasn’t in the mood. Billy seems to take his silence as its own answer though, and the door swings open after a bit of rattling. Faith finally cracks an eye open as Billy unceremoniously throws himself onto the foot of his bed. “Did my roommate leave the door unlocked or did you pick it open?”

“That’s classified information,” he responds with a wink. Or at least Faith assumes that the slight twitch of his face around his goggles is a wink. “Well, you can have it for free as a special bestie bonus! It was unlocked, but it wasn’t your roommate’s fault~♪ After all, it would be hard for someone else to lock it on the way out if they didn’t have a key.”

Faith _really_ isn't in the mood for this particular conversation, though he should’ve expected Billy to pry after he ditched him at the party last night. Hopefully, Billy moves on to some other inane topic.

“Soooooo, didja have fun last night?” Or not. Best to get it over with.

“I had sex.”

“Wow!” Billy clutches his heart in mock scandal. “As expected, pretty boys are truly dangerous, saying such things with a blank expression.” Something sharpens in his expression for a split second. “But-! That doesn’t answer my question.”

“It’s not something I have to answer,” Faith replies simply and closes his eyes as if to end the conversation.

“True, true. It’s just in my nature to be nosy. I want to know _all_ about you.” If it were anyone else, Faith might assume that they can’t take a hint, but knowing Billy he’s willfully choosing to ignore it.

“If you really know me that well, then you wouldn’t need to ask.” Please stop asking.

“Of course I wouldn’t! Our hearts are 110% compatible, after all.” Billy scoots a bit further up the bed. “But it’s important for you to be honest, DJ.”

The laugh the bubbles out of his throat sounds more like a snort, the kind of ugly sound Faith represses in public. “You’re the last person that should be saying that.”

“Maybe so,” Billy concedes, “but I’m me and you’re you. You want to avoid trouble, right? Keeping this up is going to cause you a _lot_ more trouble in the long run. I don’t mind wrangling DJ’s girlfriends, but it might be good to turn them down a bit more often, hm?”

“I hope you recognize the irony of telling me this after you broke into my room after I said I wasn’t in the mood to talk.”

“Ehhh, I don’t count. DJ rejects everything I propose whether or not he really wants it.” And there it is. Everyone thinks they know what’s best for him (what’s best for _them_ ), whether or not he actually wants it. Billy scoots further up the bed and leans over to tap Faith’s forehead with a knuckle. “Don’t think of it that way. DJ is only mean to people he feels comfortable around anyway.”

“I’m mean to you because you deserve it,” Faith responds dryly. “You’ve never minded who I play around with before, so I don’t see why this changes anything. If you keep this up I’m going to start thinking you’re jealous.”

“Bzzt! DJ can’t deflect me with that!” Billy crosses his arms in an X. “And that’s still 100% true. I don’t care who you’re playing with! It just isn’t really playing if you’re not having any fun. So, are you?”

Is he? Well, that’s not something he’s awake enough to think about it, nor does he particularly want to. “It was more stimulating than this conversation.”

Billy is uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, the dim light filtering through the curtains glinting off his goggles. “If you really don’t want to talk about it right now, just say the word and I’ll be on my merry way.”

If there’s one thing Faith can give Billy credit for, at least he gives him an out whenever he starts steamrollering him. That’s more than most people are willing to afford him. “Whatever word you mean assume I’m saying it now.”

Billy pats Faith on the shoulder before he hops off the bed and makes his way out. He pauses for a second in the doorway. “You don’t have to talk to me about it ever but know that you can ask me for anything. It’ll be on the house. Think about that, _OK_?”

Faith pulls the covers back over his head and makes a vague noise of assent as Billy closes the door behind himself. The lock turns from the outside with a click. Faith knows that he should feel grateful for the silence, but without Billy’s presence, the lack of noise is oppressive. While he could go back to sleep, he doesn’t . . . particularly want to remain in his bed right now. With a sigh, Faith pushes the covers back off and reaches to grab his headphones from the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this ends w/out any real resolution but it (me) be like that (sleepy) sometimes


End file.
